Devil's Playground
by Moon Erebos
Summary: [...] —Hola Bob [...] —¿Me extrañaste? [...]


**He aquí el fic #200 del que estoy muy feliz y muy orgullosa. Es, además, mi primer fic de la serie y disfruté mucho haciéndolo.**

 **Inspirado en la canción de _The Rigs - Devil's Playground_ , yo simplemente tenía que usarla.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y la serie le pertenecen a Matt Groening**

 **Advertencia: Tortura**

 **Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo**

* * *

 **Devil's Playground**

 _Valiente,_

 _¿eres lo suficientemente valiente para conocer los deseos que buscas?_

 _Sostén mi mano, te liberaré_

 _Estas cadenas de libertad son tuyas para mantener_

 _Bienvenido al patio del diablo, puedes pisar donde los demonios juegan_

 _Puedes mirar y puedes tocar_

 _Prometo que no costará mucho_

 **Devil's Playground – The Rigs**

Bob suspira cansado deteniéndose en la puerta de su nuevo hogar para poder sacar las llaves y abrir. Odia su nuevo trabajo con tanta fuerza que al salir de allí está demasiado agotado incluso para cenar algo decente; odió su tiempo en prisión, pero al menos la comida no era tan mala ni estaba forzado a trabajar en cosas que no le gustaran por lo que solía comer con mayor regularidad de lo que lo hace ahora.

Extraña los talleres de manualidades y las obras de teatro que armaba para los demás convictos que le permitieron pasar unos años de sosiego sin nadie tratando de robar sus cosas o privarle de comida. Además, dichos talleres le mantuvieron centrado en el programa de rehabilitación al que tuvo acceso tras su colaboración con el laboratorio de genética. El abandono de su esposa e hijo sumado al desprecio de sus padres, que simplemente le ayudaron a conseguir su nueva casa a las afueras de Shelbyville para deshacerse de su presencia, fue también un aliciente para dejar atrás la insana obsesión que tenía con Bart Simpson.

Ese pensamiento le hace detenerse medio segundo antes de insertar la llave en el pomo. Desde que salió en libertad condicional por buen comportamiento no había pensado en el demonio Simpson hasta ese segundo; espera por más tiempo del que pretende una chispa que encienda su rabia, pero en su pecho no hay nada más que apatía por el destino del fastidioso muchacho.

Deja escapar el aire continuando con su tarea aliviado de no encontrar ninguna reacción que pudiera ameritar una visita a su terapeuta y al guardia de libertad condicional que tenía. No había tenido que ver al Dr. Maning desde hace dos meses, además de que el hombre le había dado la confianza de planificar sus citas con largos periodos de diferencia y aprecia de todo corazón que las cosas permanezcan así un poco más. Cuando escucha el cerrojo ceder bajo la llave empuja la puerta para entrar deteniéndose nuevamente al percibir un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo; se gira jurando escuchar su nombre, pero un fuerte golpe en su frente le desorienta.

Se tambalea fuera de las escaleras parpadeando furiosamente en busca de estabilizarse, pero un nuevo golpe termina de tumbarle provocando que su visión se nubla rápidamente. Lo último que ve antes de perder la conciencia es algo rojo extenderse en su campo de visión borroso por el golpe y una sonrisa por demás escalofriante.

* * *

Abre los ojos despacio murmurando entre dientes maldiciones contra el espantoso dolor de cabeza y la punzada en su frente cuando la frunce notando un leve tirón en su ceja; sin embargo, cualquier queja o malestar queda totalmente olvidado al encontrarse con una negrura profunda y sus extremidades fuertemente atadas en una silla. Se remueve tratando de liberarse, pero al sentir que el negro frente a sus ojos no es más que una venda se obliga a tranquilizarse, el dolor que apuntilla su cabeza también contribuye a que se concentre para poder pensar en frío. Lo último que recuerda es haber estado a punto de entrar en casa y un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, también cree haber visto algo rojo danzar frente a sus ojos antes de perder la consciencia completamente pero no está en lo absoluto seguro de ello.

—¿Hola? —Se decide a llamar sintiendo su voz un poco ronca, aunque en realidad no espera que le fueran a contestar. Se siente como si estuviera atrapado en una mala película de terror a la espera de que el monstruo que la protagonice salte para terminar con su vida.

No puede ser un secuestro, se dice, ¿quién querría secuestrarlo de todas formas? Es un exconvicto, sus padres lo habían despreciado públicamente y su salario es miserable. El carril de sus pensamientos se desboca al escuchar el click de un interruptor y a través de la venda nota más claridad que unos segundos antes, sin embargo, no había escuchado a nadie entrar en dónde fuera que estuviera y aún así siente unos dedos desatar rápidamente la venda sobre sus ojos dejándole ciego por unos segundos ante el brusco cambio entre la oscuridad absoluta y la luz.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la iluminación se dispone a buscar a su captor, pero su vista no logra despegarse de la pared frente a él. Una pared alta y algo raída por el tiempo totalmente empapelada con fotos, fotos _suyas_ desde el momento en que salió de la prisión aún vistiendo el viejo uniforme naranja gastado por el tiempo hasta fotos de hace unos días en el trabajo, cenando en un restaurante, en un parque cercano disfrutando de una obra improvisada… en _su casa._ Mueve su cabeza descubriendo que las demás paredes tienen más y más fotos suyas organizadas de forma tal que pronto se encuentra con su rostro formado por las fotografías.

Siente algo removerse en su cabeza, la sensación de familiaridad creciendo a pasos agigantados junto a algo que no se decide entre horror o sorpresa pero que aprisiona en su garganta sacándole el aire. Gira su cabeza tanto como puede buscando al responsable, listo para exigir su liberación o una explicación, hasta que se topa con unos ojos azules que despiertan en su interior la ira reprimida, el odio olvidado y el terror que se había negado a admitir.

—Hola Bob —la voz que le saluda es mucho más grave y madura de lo que recuerda. A medida que su captor se expone a la luz se hace consciente de cuánto tiempo ha pasado realmente, —¿Me extrañaste? ¿Pensaste siquiera en mí? Porque yo sí pensé en ti, mucho.

Bart Simpson en carne y hueso se encuentra frente a él con una pose despreocupada, el paso de los años es evidente en él viéndose mucho más alto de lo que Bob pensó que sería a sus 15 o 16 años. Delgado como su madre, el cabello más largo peinado hacia un lado con gel dándole un aspecto desaliñado, pero a la misma vez con un aire refinado, como los "chicos malos" de las películas de los 80 con copete y ropa de cuero; el estilo por otra parte desentona completamente con los tenis negros, los jeans gastados, la polera blanca y el hoodie rojo que lleva puesto.

—Pequeño bastardo…

—Shh, shh ¿qué le pasó a tus modales Bob? ¿Los perdiste en la cárcel? —el joven camina a su alrededor observando las fotografías —. La verdad cuando supe que ibas a ser liberado pensé al menos me enviarías una postal de amenaza, pero me decepcionó bastante no recibir ninguna.

Los ojos azules regresan a él cargados de una falsa tristeza que eriza la piel de sus brazos, un mal presentimiento creciendo en la boca de su estómago dejándolo frío. Hay algo diferente en los ojos del pequeño demonio, algo que pone todos sus sentidos en alerta haciéndole olvidar la furia de unos momentos antes dejando en claro una sola cosa que brilla como las luces de navidad en su cabeza: debe encontrar la forma de escapar a toda costa.

—Es de mala educación no saludar a un viejo amigo Bob, tú más que nadie lo sabe —continúa con su soliloquio acercándose a él. Se inclina sobre Bob observándolo detalladamente, recorriendo cada arruga con detenimiento como si esperara encontrar la respuesta de algo allí —. Pero entonces me di cuenta de algo, ¡te habías olvidado de mí!

Bart se endereza dejando escapar una escalofriante carcajada antes de sostener su rostro con fuerza clavando sus uñas allí donde sus dedos podían alcanzar la piel. Si el joven espera escucharlo gritar Bob no va a darle el placer así que aprieta sus labios con fuerza sosteniéndole la mirada, un mudo desafío cómo si no creyera que Bart tuviera el valor de hacerle algo, aunque por dentro teme que el joven si cumpla con lo que sea que pasa por su cabeza.

—Te estaba esperando Bob —su voz baja tomando un tono suave, sus párpados caen formando una expresión triste que hace aumentar las alarmas en la cabeza del pelirrojo—, pero tardaste mucho así que decidí tomar las cosas en mis propias manos.

Suelta su rostro y camina tras la silla fuera del alcance visual del hombre que trata desesperadamente de mantener su respiración tranquila para no satisfacer al joven que deja escapar una risilla moviendo cosas a su espalda. Bob escucha metal chocar con metal y un montón de cosas más ser colocadas en otro lugar para luego sentir al rubio empujar algo a su lado; tragando grueso se gira un poco notando una mesita metálica similar a las usadas en cirugía colocada cuidadosamente allí cubierta por una tela blanca y sobre esta diversos objetos entre ellos logra identificar un escalpelo y una mordaza.

—Puedo entender porque solías hacer estás cosas Bob, ¡es realmente divertido seguir a alguien! —Bart regresa a estar frente a él habiendo reemplazado su ropa por una bata de cirujano, sus manos cubiertas con unos guantes negros de látex y un delantal de carnicero. , —¿Te parece si nos divertimos un rato recordando viejos tiempos?

La sonrisa que le dedica no le augura nada bueno al hombre.

* * *

Pese a que Bob se negó a sí mismo a dejar escapar algún grito o quejido ahora su garganta arde luego de horas y horas simplemente sentado frente a otra pared que estaba totalmente tapizada con viejos recortes de periódicos dónde salían noticias de su intento de asesinato contra Bart Simpson, así como diversas fotos que reconoce como suyas. Bart había girado la silla hacia allí apretando más sus amarras y de la mesa tomó la mordaza y unas cuerdas con las que no solo lo silencio, sino que además sostuvo su cabeza fuertemente apretada contra la cabecera de la silla.

Luego de ello había colocado cuidadosamente una especie de casco con unas pinzas que sostuvieron sus párpados para obligarlo a mantener los ojos abiertos. Durante todo el proceso Bart no había mediado ni una sola palabra totalmente concentrado en su trabajo.

—Tomé unas prácticas con el Dr. Hibbert luego de destruir su consultorio a modo de pago por los daños —explicó colocando un catéter en su brazo para luego abrir una bolsa de suero que había colgado a su lado—, y descubrí algunas drogas que tenían efectos interesantes. Nunca creí que me servirían de algo, pero el buen doctor tuvo la amabilidad de dejarme sacar copia a la llave del dispensario del hospital.

Dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada dándole a entender que ciertamente algo tan valioso no fue puesto en sus manos, no al menos de forma legal, pero a Bob poco le importaba. Le preocupaba más lo que sea que el joven estuvo poniendo en el suero durante su explicación sobresaltándolo luego al instalar una pequeña máquina sobre su cabeza.

—Esto mantendrá tus ojos hidratados cada quince minutos —explicó—. Martin Prince es un genio que no sabe decir que no a algunas cosas, me pregunto ¿se molestaría al ver el uso que le doy a esto? —encogiéndose de hombros había activado el dispositivo antes de alejarse.

Sin más se marchó dejándole allí mirando a la fuerza la pared incapaz de soltarse. Con el paso de las horas las gotas que caían en sus ojos parecían quemarle y el líquido que pasaba a través del catéter a sus venas había empezado a arder.

En ese momento no sabe si grita por la desesperación de no poder parpadear, porque no ha podido dormir en todo ese tiempo o bien por el maldito suero que parecía eterno. Tiene la urgente necesidad de echarse a llorar, pero las lágrimas se negaban a escapar, tal vez por el efecto de todo ese tiempo con los ojos abiertos.

De pronto el incesante goteo se detiene tanto sobre sus ojos como en el suero y casi siente alivio hasta que unas manos entran en su campo de visión haciéndole gritar por la sorpresa. La risa algo desquiciada de Bart le hace tensarse de pies a cabeza mientras este hábilmente retira el aparato de sus ojos y luego el suero, pero la mordaza permanece fuertemente atada a su boca impidiéndole decir algo.

—¿Te divertiste Bob? —el joven se pone frente a él vistiendo nuevamente como la última vez que lo vio—. Espero que sí porque apenas estamos empezando.

Del delantal saca unas tijeras quirúrgicas y tarareando una melodía, que se le hace familiar, corta su camisa desde los bordes hasta el centro y luego hacia las mangas para retirarla sin desatarle. Bob no puede hacer más que mirarlo respirando lentamente tratando de no pensar en que hará luego, no _queriendo_ pensaren lo que hará ahora; nota que al retirar por completo la tela el joven se queda mirando largamente su torso desnudo y sus labios se aprietan con fuerza, la mirada de insana y premeditada diversión a lo que fuera a hacer en ese momento está totalmente eclipsada por la molestia.

El hombre no quiere pensar mucho en eso, pero cuando el chico se gira a buscar no quiere saber qué cosa recuerda que antes solía tener varios tatuajes en todo su cuerpo sobre el chico, su favorito en aquel entonces era uno justo en su pecho que decía ''Muere Bart, muere''. ¿Será eso lo que el joven estaba buscando? Luego de haber sido convencido por su psiquiatra se había sometido a la cirugía de láser para retirar de su cuerpo cualquier rastro de tinta que le recordara al demonio rubio.

Sus párpados empiezan a volverse tan pesados como dos rocas cayendo sobre sus ojos y distrayéndolo del vago recuerdo, pero a pesar de que minutos antes lo que más deseaba era parpadear luego de haber estado tanto tiempo con los ojos abiertos se niega a perder de vista al chico. Tan concentrado está que no nota lo que hace el muchacho hasta que un pinchazo de dolor rápido pero agudo atraviesa desde la punta de uno de sus dedos hasta el resto de su cuerpo haciéndole gritar. Baja la vista y ve al chico mirarlo con mórbida fascinación, sus manos sujetan con fuerza uno de sus dedos y por debajo de la uña de su dedo mayor una larga y delgada aguja.

—Sabía que era doloroso —dice sonriéndole satisfecho tomando otra aguja de la mesita que Bob no había notado regresando al espacio a su lado—, pero no esperaba esa reacción —cuidadosamente inserta la nueva aguja en su dedo gordo arrancándole otro grito involuntario.

Una a una va poniendo agujas en todos los dedos de sus manos, pero con cada nueva a Bob se le hace más fácil controlar la sensación hasta que con la última no emite sonido alguno. La situación no parece gustarle a Bart que se aleja con el ceño fruncido caminando de un lado al otro.

Bob lo observa sintiendo sus ojos arder, pero al menos se siente un poco aliviado de que el dolor no siga. Bart pasa a su lado pisando con fuerza hasta que se escucha un portazo llenando la sala.

Si bien su instinto le grita que aproveche para intentar escapar las agujas en sus dedos al intentar moverlos le causan sensaciones nada agradables con cada intento. Pronto se rinde y cierra sus ojos para descansar el poco tiempo que dure el joven fuera.

No sabe en que momento cayó dormido, pero se despierta de golpe cuando un ramalazo de dolor se extiende desde uno de sus dedos a todo su cuerpo forzándole a abrir los ojos de golpe y de su garganta casi escapa un grito, casi pues fue tan repentino que no logra emitir nada más que un jadeo ahogado. La risita de Bart lo pone en alerta, aunque no lo suficientemente a tiempo como para prepararse ante la segunda ola de dolor que le recorre esta vez logrando arrancarle un grito de dolor.

—Oh, creí que ya no dolía —dice el joven con fingida inocencia tomando su rostro con una de sus manos y forzándolo a bajar hasta que sus propias manos entran en su línea de visión.

A través de las lágrimas observa un extraño artefacto que no logra reconocer pero que tiene forma de una mano acabado en pequeñas plaquitas planas y acolchadas. El final del artefacto está unido fuertemente a su muñeca y puede distinguir algunos alambres que envuelven individualmente cada uno de sus dedos y a su vez se unen de alguna forma extraña a las plaquitas que están sobre sus dedos.

—Veamos si funciona correctamente —las palabras del rubio no son nada alentadoras y su miedo se corrobora cuando lo ve tomar un pequeño martillo triangular que ha visto en sus chequeos casi regulares en la prisión.

Pasa saliva temiéndose lo peor, pero nada se compara al dolor que le recorre cuando el joven da un pequeño golpe en su muñeca y por reflejo sus dedos se mueven, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se presionan contra las plaquitas sobre estos, estas bajan y unas que no logro ver que están debajo suben aprisionando sus dedos, presión que empeora la horrible sensación de tener las agujas bajo sus uñas despertando los nervios ya insensibilizados por el anterior estímulo. Bart repite la acción en su otra mano y aún contra su voluntad se encuentra gritando por el dolor, lágrimas de frustración recorren sus mejillas tanto por la incapacidad de moverse como por la risa de Bart que hace eco mientras este sale de la habitación dejándole allí con ese espantoso instrumento de tortura.

* * *

Bob se siente mareado y desorientado, ha perdido la cuenta de las horas y los días, no ha comido en posiblemente semanas y el demonio rubio no ha hecho más que darle agua y torturarlo. Luego de la trampilla en sus dedos con las agujas, que se activaba con cada pequeño movimiento, mayormente involuntario, de sus muñecas el demonio había vuelto a liberarlo de esa tortura solo para someterlo a una peor.

Entre el hambre y la falta de sueño la mayor parte del tiempo Bob había estado en una especie de trance entre la sensación de abandonar su cuerpo preso del cansancio y el dolor que le hacía regresar. Los comentarios del joven en cada visita habían perdido el sentido para él, pero a Bart parecía no molestarle su falta de respuesta, todo lo contrario. Se veía plenamente satisfecho con los resultados de sus acciones y eso, en sus momentos más lúcidos, le resultó francamente aterrador.

Ese día está mucho más consciente que los otros pues Bart se ha encargado de darle bastante agua, así como jugos y otras sustancias, de las que no quiere saber su origen, que amortiguaron tentativamente su hambre atroz, por lo que cuando Bart entra por la puerta, que Bob no puede ver, las cosas se sienten terriblemente diferentes. En silencio observa al joven arrastrar un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo hasta dejarlo frente a él; el hombre aparta la vista cerrando sus ojos con fuerza negándose a ver la imagen desmejorada de sí mismo, se niega a ver los atroces resultados del joven y darle la satisfacción de verse reducido a sabrá Dios que cosa. Su movimiento parece llamar la atención del rubio que al verlo deja escapar una pequeña carcajada.

—Oh, Bob, ¿tendré que sostener tu cabeza de nuevo? —pregunta con falsa dulzura como si en realidad fuera a recibir una respuesta, o en verdad estuviera interesado en una, sosteniendo su rostro con fuerza entre sus manos y forzando su cabeza a girar a su voluntad. Bob puede sentir las correas de la primera vez aprisionar su cabeza contra la cabecera y un repentino escozor en sus párpados le hace abrirlos gritando de manera ahogada, —¡eso es! ¿ves que no es tan difícil? Ahora presta atención a mi último regalo para ti.

La ya familiar mesa está nuevamente a su lado con una tela azul cubriéndola y sobre esta puede ver desde el espejo diversos cuchillos, un escalpelo y un bote lleno de sal entre otros objetos que no logra distinguir pues Bart se interpone entre su escaso campo de visión. Su atención pasa de la mesa al chico que se gira hacia él.

—Debo confesar que esta no era mi idea para tu regalo final —dice tomando un marcador de la mesa y acercándose a él—, pero entonces noté que ninguno de tus viejos tatuajes está, ¿estabas tan desesperado por olvidarte de mí?

—Fueron un error, como haberme obsesionado contigo pequeño demonio —escupe mirándolo con odio.

—Eso, esa es la mirada que quiero —sus ojos parecen volverse más brillantes por la emoción—, puedo apostar que tu vida ha sido totalmente aburrida sin pensar en mí, pero no te preocupes eso está totalmente resuelto —la sonrisa que le dedica le parece mucho más aterradora que todas las que le ha dado desde que está atrapado allí con ese… lunático.

Hace una mueca al sentir la punta del marcador moverse sobre su piel dibujando algo que no logra distinguir por los trazos, el chico en el medio tampoco le permite verlo en el espejo, pero todos sus instintos gritan que es algo lo suficientemente espantoso como para tener al mocoso tan alegre. El joven deja el marcador a un lado y alarga su mano para tomar el bisturí y un cuchillo.

—Por favor Bob, no te contengas —le dice con ternura antes de deslizar el bisturí por su piel siguiendo el trazo del marcador. Al principio el pelirrojo no parece registrar lo que está pasando, pero cuando el bisturí es reemplazado por el cuchillo casi puede escuchar algo hacer click en su interior.

Por encima del dolor y la sangre caliente corriendo por su pecho la ira y el odio resuenan en todo su cuerpo, más temprano que tarde se encuentra gritando improperios, maldiciones y amenazas, describiendo gráficamente todo lo que le hará al mocoso rubio en cuanto ponga sus manos encima de él.

—… ¡voy a mandarle tu cabeza como un regalo a tus padres! —su voz parece apagarse un segundo cuando el dolor se detiene, su cuerpo tiembla por completo y sigue con la vista muy de cerca los movimientos de Bart que con el mismo cuidado metódico con el que estuvo cortando en su pecho, allí donde solía estar el que alguna vez fue su tatuaje favorito, toma el bote de sal que estaba en la mesa destapándolo.

La mano ensangrentada del chico entra en el bote y sale con un gran montón de sal que con una lentitud desesperante coloca por encima de donde están los cortes dejando caer granos de sal por su ensangrentado pecho para luego con la sonrisa más despiadada que Bob no ha visto jamás en su vida, ni siquiera en sí mismo, la mano de Bart se abre bajando directamente sobre la herida y presiona toda la sal allí. No es plenamente consciente de sus alaridos de dolor que se mezclan con más gritos y más amenazas dichas a viva voz en una mezcla entre su fluido italiano y el español, lo que fuera que había hecho el chico dolía como los mil infiernos.

—Esto está listo —dice alejando su mano de su pecho caminando tras él y dejando caer ambas manos sobre sus hombros—, contempla mi obra maestra Bob. Con esto jamás podrás olvidarme.

Respirando agitado y parpadeando rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas de dolor de sus ojos tratando de controlarse no puede hacer más que mirar al frente por las correas que restringen su cabeza, una vez aclarada su vista no debe buscar mucho para ver la ''obra maestra'' del demonio. En su pecho, justo en el centro, está la espantosa cara del payaso Krusty, perfectamente dibujada y cortada para quedar tatuada en su piel por siempre, luciendo grotesca con la sangre y la sal a su alrededor.

—Tu vida no es nada sin mi Bob —susurra Bart inclinándose a su lado hasta que su mentón está a la altura de sus hombros—. Quiero que lo mires Bob, siempre. Cada día de tu vida, en cada momento recordándote este tiempo de calidad que pasamos juntos.

Desesperado el hombre cierra sus ojos negándose a mirar más la aberración, el contraste entre su piel un poco más pálida por la escasez de sol, las ojeras, su rostro demacrado y ese estúpido payaso.

—¡TE DIJE QUE LO MIRES! —los dedos del demonio están repentinamente sobre la herida haciéndole abrir los ojos a la par que vuelve a gritar por el renovado dolor, —¡Quiero que lo mires cada día de tu vida! ¡Quiero que recuerdes que no eres nada sin mi Bob! ¡Tú vives por mí, respiras por mí, soy el motivo por el que aún sigues existiendo!

Sus gritos se detienen al escuchar sirenas acercarse rápidamente, su ira se apaga rápidamente mientras se aleja de Bob recogiendo todos sus instrumentos guardándolos en una bolsa bajo la atenta mirada de odio y desprecio que le dedica el hombre. Sonriendo Bart se vuelve a acercar presionando con fuerza su mano sobre la herida provocando que salga más sangre y que la sal entre aún más.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos, espero que seas más participativo Bob, sólo fue divertido para mí —murmura antes de girarse y desaparecer tras el espejo en el momento justo en que un montón de policías entran en la habitación.

* * *

Oye, pero no escucha la voz del detective que habla animosamente con él tratando de hacerle decir algo mientras los paramédicos lo revisan. Tiene una venda en el pecho cubriendo la herida de mayor peligro según ellos, pero está seguro de haberlos escuchado decir que quedará una cicatriz de por vida y dudaban que incluso el mejor cirujano del mundo pudiera cubrir eso, algo con respecto a la sal y a la profundidad de las cortadas.

Al parecer su guardia de libertad condicional y el Dr. Maning se habían preocupado de su repentina desaparición, por no decir que habían asumido que simplemente estuvo esperando el momento perfecto para escapar e ir tras Bart Simpson, pero cuándo los policías de Shelbyville habían ido a Springfield para asegurarse que el adolescente estuviera a salvo se dieron cuenta de que no había sido atacado ni nada raro había pasado. Para el infortunio del detective el Jefe Gorgory había insistido en participar del caso, para sentirse importante, aunque esa bola de manteca difícilmente pudiera hacer algo bien en su vida, usando como excusa que Bob a pesar de todo era un ciudadano de Springfield y era su deber estar en el caso.

—Por última vez señor Terwilliger, ¿sabe quién le hizo esto? —el detective estaba empezando a cansarse de esa situación, pero los paramédicos no le iban a permitir llevárselo a la comisaría y el Dr. Maning había insistido que la experiencia traumática podría traer de nuevo su personalidad violenta y psicótica por lo que debía tratarlo con ''gentileza''.

Ante la falta de respuesta el hombre gruñe girando esperando que el Jefe Gorgory hubiera servido de algo. Le había pedido que trajera al muchachito responsable de que el hombre hubiera ido a la cárcel, al ser enemigos mortales debería considerarlo un sospechoso.

—¿Y bien? —le pregunta a la bola de manteca mirándolo con desdén.

—El muchacho está aquí detective Cron, pero, sinceramente —el hombre ríe por lo bajo viendo a Bart sentado en su bicicleta respondiendo a todas las preguntas del oficial de Shelbyville que le entrevista—, dudo mucho que Simpson haya tenido algo que ver. Si es un vándalo y un poco travieso, y tal vez hizo volar un par de veces la comisaría y el consultorio del Dr. Hibbert, pero no es tan inteligente como para cometer un crimen tan sofisticado.

El detective entiende eso por supuesto, y realmente por el historial delictivo de Bart duda mucho que haya podido planear algo por el estilo, pero no era el mejor detective en toda Shelbyville por simplemente creer las palabrerías de un pueblerino como el Jefe Gorgory. El señor Terwilliger había sido retenido por un mes aproximadamente y de acuerdo con los reportes vandálicos usales el joven Simpson no había hecho o dejado de hacer nada fuera de lo esperado en una persona como él.

—¿Bart Simpson? —pregunta aún sabiendo la respuesta.

—El mismo que viste y anda —responde de forma burlona—, la última vez que estuve en Shelbyville tenía 10 años y no hice nada que sus hombres puedan probar así que, ¿qué hago aquí?

—El ex reo conocido como Bob Patiño fue secuestrado. Estoy al tanto de la… enemistad entre ustedes y debido a ello eres sospechoso.

—¿Bo… Bob Patiño está libre? —la expresión jovial del joven cambia repentinamente a pánico extremo y su mirada va desde el detective hasta la ambulancia dónde están terminando de curar las heridas más visibles del hombre. —¡¿Cuándo salió?! ¿Sabe que estoy aquí? ¡¿Usted quiere que me mate?!

El estado alterado del chico no hace más que confirmarle que sus sospechas estaban infundadas, sin embargo, sus gritos parecen haber atraído la atención del hombre en cuestión que al ser consciente de la presencia del chico se le queda mirando con intensidad. El detective Cron no se pierde la forma en que los ojos antes perdidos del hombre parecen cobrar vida y se quedan fijos en Bart observándolo con un odio profundo y un brillo casi maníaco en ellos.

—Creo que lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa jovencito —dice interponiéndose entre el chico y el hombre.

Los ojos de Bart Simpson lo miran con tal desesperación que casi olvida que está frente a un futuro delincuente que posiblemente terminará causando problemas en su ciudad tanto como en Springfield.

—¿Se asegurará de que no vaya tras de mí? —pregunta con un tono tan vulnerable que le hace reconsiderar haberlo llevado allí.

El chico había pasado casi toda su infancia traumatizado por un psicópata que iba tras su cabeza, tal vez verlo había despertado traumas reprimidos, o tal vez él debería dejar de leer los libros sobre psicología de su esposa.

—Tranquilo, él no puede salir de la ciudad sin que su guardia de libertad condicional lo sepa y ciertamente no tiene permitido a acercarse a Springfield sin un expreso permiso —le asegura palmeando su cabeza—, vete a casa muchacho y no te metas en problemas.

El suspiro aliviado del chico le hace saber que hizo lo correcto. Agita su mano y se gira cuando el chico empieza a pedalear lejos de allí. Camina hacia su auto para ir tras la ambulancia en el mientras saca su comunicador para pedir una orden que retuviera al señor Terwilliger en el hospital hasta terminar la investigación o sacarle algo de información.

Mientras las patrullas se van y hacen subir a Bob a la ambulancia para poder marcharse nadie nota al chico que se detiene antes de alejarse demasiado mirando hacia el hombre pelirrojo que le regresa la mirada con tanto odio que de ser posible podría fácilmente provocarle la muerte. El chico le sonríe de la misma forma en que lo hizo luego de dibujar el rostro de Krusty en su pecho antes de girarse para irse de allí.

Mientras lo ve alejarse desde la ventanilla de la ambulancia Bob se jura a sí mismo que cobrará venganza de las peores formas que jamás hayan sido concebidas por la mente humana. Lo que Bart le hizo no se compararía a lo que él le hará en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de arrastrarlo fuera de la seguridad de su hogar y de Springfield.

Por supuesto, consumido en su ira y su odio, Bob no es plenamente consciente de que fue arrastrado nuevamente al círculo vicioso del que tanto le costó salir y que el fuego de la venganza que ahora quema en su pecho era precisamente lo que el demonio Bart Simpson había querido despertar.

Pero ahora el juego sería bajo los términos del chico, después de todo ya no es un niño.


End file.
